rangeltoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of home video releases from Archiplex Home Entertainment
Since 2017, Archiplex Home Entertainment took its toll with home media. VHS cassettes and DVD sales increase for the next generation. Here's a whole list of Archiplex's home video releases. Rangeltoons VHS Volumes The Rangeltoons VHS volume series is a series of Rangeltoons compilation videos released by Archiplex Home Entertainment and LDF Home Video. It was an attempt to keep the Rangeltoons series going. 'First Edition' The first 6 volumes, released by Archiplex Home Entertainment alone, consists of select cartoons from the Archiplex library. In addition, many August 2017 reissue prints were used. 'Volume 1: Flashbacks and Making History' It features time travel/history-related cartoons. #Flashbacks #More Flashbacks #Flashbacks 3 #Flashbacks 4 #Flashbacks 5 #Chain Reaction (starring Zara & Erika) #A Crazy Story #Dawson Gals History (starring Zara & Erika) #Kyle's Time Machine (a.k.a. Time Machine) #Erika's Past Selves NOTE: A different transfer for "Erika's Past Selves" was used because that cartoon did not get a re-release from Archiplex at the time. 'Volume 2: All About Liz' This compilation focuses on everything Lizzy Quintana #The Tooth Fairy #The Fur Thief #Born to Ride (a.k.a. Driving Test) #Liz's Mermaid Life #Liz for Hire #Chicken Lizzy (a.k.a. The Sky is Falling) #Sumo Liz #Lizzy Trouble #Tickled Pink #Shell of a Turtle #Liz the Lifeguard 'Volume 3: Kyle and the Gang On the Run' ' ' Like the previous volume, this compilation focuses on Kyle and his friends' misadventures. #The Steamroller #Camping #The Heist Problem #The Alien #The Mouse #The Visitor of Unknown #Showdown* #A Tall Tale (a.k.a. The Three Little Guys) (*) = Whatever transfer for "Showdown" the tape had must've been a screw-up. 'Volume 4: Zara and Erika' ' ' This volume centers around Zara and Erika unlike other volumes. #Fear of a Spider #The Cookies #Zara & Erika's Chocolate Delivery (NOTE: On the back cover, the title was shortened to "Chocolate Delivery") #Zara vs. Annabelle #The Pizza Stand #Erika Gets the Cold (a.k.a. The Sick Girl!) 'Volume 5: Kyle Rangel At His Best' ' ' This volumes focuses on some of Kyle Rangel's most memorable work on Rangeltoons. #Cave Daze* #Skyler's Birthday #Erika and Kumi #Gianna's Bathtime #The Wildest Party Ever! #Fried Human #A Slice of Life (a.k.a. Pizza Time) #Drunkbeard the Pirate (a.k.a. Drunkbeard) (*) = Whatever transfer of "Cave Daze" the tape had must've been a screw-up. 'Volume 6: Greatest Adventures' Like the 3rd volume, this one focuses on more misadventures of Kyle and his friends. #Meet Stephen #The Baby Seal #Erika the Great #In Your Dreams #Pizza Delivery (a.k.a. Pizza Delivery 2.0) #Clogged #Trent the Big Bad Pervert (a.k.a. The Pervert Catcher) #The Beautiful Sea #You, Vidiot! After that, Archiplex stopped this original series of videos because Kyle Rangel was already hated at the time, but were reprinted in October 2017 with new transfers. 'Second Edition' It is later announced in October 2017 by Archiplex Home Entertainment that the Rangeltoons VHS series has been brought back thanks to positive fan-reactions to the Kyle and the Gang short "A Wacky Day". In addition, four new series of volumes were planned. All four of those cassettes were released by both Archiplex Home Entertainment and LDF Home Video (albeit uncredited on the actual tapes). These tapes featured brand-new transfers of their respective cartoons not seen since the original theatrical releases. 'Volume 7: New Experiences' The first of the new volumes contained never-before-seen cartoon shorts; hence the title. #The House Fire (ending edited for later prints) #Erika's Dad; The Mail Cat #Kyle the Gangsta #Vincent #Model Liz #Blue Punch (pulled from future reprints) #Flashbacks 6 #Liz the Babysitter 2 #Mitchy's Product (pulled from future reprints) NOTE 1: For some reason, "Mitchy's Product" had new audio; even though the original uses the AGK sound effects. NOTE 2: On later reprintings of this tape, both Blue Punch and Mitchy's Product were removed. However, Mitchy's Product was only replaced with "The Really Wildest Party Ever!", even though that doesn't count as a Rangeltoon. The reasons why Mitchy's Product was pulled from home video sales was unknown. 'Volume 8: The Fabulous Firsts' ' ' This volume looks back at how the Rangeltoons series all began. #Fun Time #Pizza Time #Skyler's Birthday #Drunkbeard #Erika and Kumi #The Wildest Party Ever! #The Sky is Falling #The Getaways #The Three Little Guys #The Phone #Fion Moves In! #Driving Test #St. Patty's #Even Seven More Crazy Days #The Mouse 'Volume 9: Classic Rangeltown Hits' This volume features eight Rangeltoons shorts and two new ones from Kyle and the Gang. #Mitchy's House (removed from future reprints) #The Picnic #Jungle Girl #Calvin's Birthday #Liz the Babysitter #The Mouse's Revenge #Liz's Clones (Kyle and the Gang) #Legnar #Beach Kitties #Farm Life (Kyle and the Gang) NOTE 1: This is the first volume containing shorts from the Kyle and the Gang series. NOTE 2: Mitchy's House was pulled from later printings of this tape because Mitchy Beanson has retired in February 2018. The rumors surrounding the cartoon have either been forgotten about or debunked. 'Volume 10: Modern Classics' This volume contains shorts from the Kyle and the Gang series, even though the tape have nothing to do with Rangeltoons. Due to a late release, "A Thanksgiving to Remember" and "Holiday Hassle" are featured. #A Wacky Day #Kenzie's Birthday #The Hobo Problem #Movie Night (edited for future reprints) #A Thanksgiving to Remember #Cruises for Bruises #Kenzie's Broken Leg #Holiday Hassle 'Third Edition' On February 28th, 2018, to tie in with Zara and Erika On Duty, Archiplex Home Entertainment re-released all 10 volumes of the series with new transfers and brand-new collectible packaging. Rangeltoons - Volume 1 VHS Cover.png Rangeltoons - Volume 2 VHS Cover.png Rangeltoons - Volume 3 VHS Cover (reprint).png Rangeltoons - Volume 4 VHS Cover.png Rangeltoons - Volume 5 VHS Cover (reprint).png Rangeltoons - Volume 6 VHS Cover.png Rangeltoons - Volume 7 VHS Cover (reprint).png Rangeltoons - Volume 8 VHS Cover (reprint).png Rangeltoons - Volume 9 VHS Cover (reprint).png Rangeltoons - Volume 10 VHS Cover (reprint).png 'Differences' *There have been problems with 2 of the 10 volumes that were re-released. Most collectors complained that the shorts "Mitchy's House" and "Blue Punch" were removed, that is due to the retirement of Mitchy Beanson. In fact, "Mitchy's Product" was thought to be removed entirely, but "The Really Wildest Party Ever!", a Kyle and the Gang short, replaced it for future reprints. *Aside from it, "The House Fire" has been edited to remove scenes featuring the character of Mitchy, thus the ending of the cartoon was abrupt. *A similar thing happened with "Movie Night", where the cartoon was edited to remove any Mitchy appearances. This print is often referred as 'the most abrupt print of Movie Night (I've/we've) ever seen' by fans. *The new transfers the shorts were given for these re-released cassettes oftenly preserve the original titles and audio. *The Really Wildest Party Ever! was actually released on home video before, as in the case of Kyleman88789 The Movie 2's first official DVD release. 'Fourth Edition' On April 3rd, 2018, Pedro Bill announced that the fourth edition will mark the last time Rangeltoons shorts will be released on VHS. Because Bill was already a little bit familiar with the Rangeltoons trademark at the time, he'll take many liberties as he pleased. Hence, this last edition will have brand new volumes in exchange for the previous 3 editions. Individual releases of feature films Kyleman88789 The Movie 1 & 2 were first released on VHS from Archiplex Home Entertainment (under the collaboration of LDF Home Video). In recent times, the 2nd movie made it into DVD. 'VHS' Kyleman88789 The Movie VHS Cover.png|1st movie (out of print) Kyleman88789 The Movie 2 VHS Cover.png|2nd movie (out of print) 'DVD' ' ' 'Bonus Features' *The Really Wildest Party Ever! *Daffy's Southern Exposure (redrawn; 2018 Archiplex dubbed version) *Teaser trailer for Zara and Erika On Duty *Rangeltoons Volume 1 DVD trailer The Best of Mallables The Best of Mallables is a DVD/VHS release from Archiplex Home Entertainment featuring 13 episodes from the Adult Mall show Mallables. 'Episodes' *Ad Eric Please *AM Mode 1 *Dairy Trouble *Aaron TT *Llam Tluda *Treehouse Stories *Day At The Farm *Kumi & Stuff *Kidnappers Payback *Eric's Showtime *Druggy Trouble *Dylan's The Smartest Man *Celebration 'Bonus Features' *2 Zara and Erika episodes: Babysitter Time & Brain Erasing *An episode of The Maya Show: Maya's Computer *Porky's Café (redrawn) *Archiplex Network teaser Rangeltoons DVD Volumes The Rangeltoons DVD volume series is an upcoming series of Rangeltoons compilation DVDs soon to be released by Archiplex Home Entertainment. The first volume has been announced on February 24th, 2018, and it was released on May 14th. A second volume is in the works. 'Volume 1' Shorts featured: #The Mouse #Liz's Mermaid Tail #Tickled Pink #Pizza Time #Dawson Gals History #The Pervert Catcher #Kyle the Gangsta #You Vidiot #The Tooth Fairy #The Phone Bonus Features: *Zara and Erika bonus cartoon "Double Trouble" *''Zara and Erika On Duty'' clip *Archiplex Network promo *Easter eggs (Scene comparisons between "Pizza Time" and "Pizza Delivery 2.0", a rare SuperStation promo and two variations of the Rangeltoons original VHS volume promos) TRIVIA: There was going to be an additional bonus feature named "Kyle and the Gang teaser", but the teaser was never made, and as a result, it did not become accessible through the DVD. It may be that the slow production causing it. 'Volume 2' Shorts featured: #The Fur Thief #A Crazy Story #Liz the Babysitter #The Steamroller #The Sick Girl #Calvin’s Birthday #Zara and Erika's Chocolate Delivery #Liz the Lifeguard #Model Liz #The Heist Problem